Paging Nurse Ritsu
by boyinterrupted
Summary: Sweet and shy young nurse Ritsu has the hots for the mysterious and handsome Dr. Hatori Sohma.


**Decided to cross post this from ao3~**

**Lol I haven't seen this show in a while so sorry if it sucks. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

><p>Ritsu heaved out a sigh as the last patient of the day finally exited the office. Older patients always gave him trouble, they were always complaining about one ailment or another, never trusting when Ritsu told them they were perfectly fine. Today marked the end of the first week at his new job, and he was eager to get home. Although he had graduated with flying colours, it still had not prepared him for the reality of how hard a nurse's job really was.<p>

Not to mention the fact that his new boss completely intimidated him. Hatori Sohma. Even the name made a shiver run down Ritsu's spine. Though he had once been quite the accomplished surgeon, the man now worked as a family doctor. He was definitely the most popular doctor in the area, Ritsu didn't think he'd ever seen a waiting room as busy as Dr. Sohma's.

As Ritsu went through his end-of-day tasks, sorting files and putting away equipment and the like; he allowed his mind to wander. It seemed that lately all he could think about was the enigmatic doctor. He hadn't been working for him for very long, but even so he had seen very little of the man over the past week. Asides from the initial interview, Ritsu had only seen glimpses of Dr. Sohma.

_The interview.._ Ritsu recalled with a blush. The whole thing had been rather disastrous, he was shocked he had even been hired. First of all, his alarm hadn't gone off at the time it was supposed to. Then he had spent so much time stressing about what to wear, it was nearly time for his interview when he finally managed to make it out the door. He had shown up 10 minutes late, out of breath and rather red in the face.

He had been terribly embarrassed, but luckily for him, Dr. Sohma had been needed to check on one of the patients, and so he had shown up at the same time as Ritsu. The taller man had led him into his office and proceeded to start the interview right away, without any small talk. Ritsu had been so nervous, he had blushed bright red and stuttered most of his answers. When it was over, the doctor had casually dismissed him and Ritsu had trudged home, sure he had just botched his first job opportunity.

He had been beyond shocked when the secretary had called him a week later, telling him he got the job, and was he available Monday? Ritsu smirked as he remembered, before shaking his head. Now wasn't the time for him to get comfortable; for all he knew, he could still be fired. Although he had been trying his best to be diligent and hard-working, he wasn't sure if the doctor had even noticed.

Ritsu flushed as his thoughts once again turned to his boss. It didn't help that he had been incredibly attracted to the doctor since he had first seen him; that had been part of the reason why he was so nervous. Dr. Sohma was tall and slender, with graceful features. Ritsu thought he looked elegant, like a dancer. He longed to run his hands through the doctor's silky black strands, to see his lips quirk up in a smile and his eyes light up, something he normally only did to soothe his younger patients.

"Ritsu."

The smooth, deep voice cut through his thoughts, making him blush and nearly drop the files.

"Y-Yes, Dr. Sohma?" Ritsu whipped around, trying his best to look attentive, and not at all like he had just been fantasizing about the man.

"Are those the files I asked for?" Hatori asked. Thankfully he seemed more preoccupied with them than Ritsu's blushing face.

"Ah, yes sir!" He quickly responded. Was it his imagination or did the doctor just smirk?

"Good, bring them to my office then." He said brusquely, before heading off down the hallway, not giving Ritsu a chance to respond.

Flushing, Ritsu quickly tidied up the files before hurrying off after the doctor. He had only been in the man's office once before, for his interview. It reflected the doctor's personality quite well, everything was neat and orderly, and there were no personal pictures or knick-knacks to clutter his desk. Setting the files down, Ritsu straightened back up, an overly bright smile on his face.

"Well, if that's everything then..." Ritsu trailed off uncertainly as he watched the doctor take a seat.

"No, stay." The man cut him off, and Ritsu had to fight a shiver at the commanding tone of his voice.

"O-Okay…" Ritsu stuttered out, not bothering to hide his nervous flush as he took a seat in one of the chairs in front of the man's desk. The doctor clasped his hands together and leaned forward, making Ritsu jump. He tried not to fidget under the cold and calculating stare that the man had fixed upon him.

_W-w.. What's going on?!_ He thought, becoming more and more nervous as Hatori continued to stare at him. Finally, the man smirked, and Ritsu's heart nearly beat out of his chest. It wasn't the kind and comforting one that he bestowed upon the children he treated, however. No, this one was far more predatory.

Ritsu was fairly certain his face couldn't get any more red, as he desperately tried to rationalize what was happening.

"I don't beat around the bush, so I'll be straightforward: I know you've been watching me." Hatori said, and it was all Ritsu could do to keep from spluttering in disbelief.

_How had he known? _Ritsu was sure the doctor had been ignoring him. Swallowing the sudden lump in his throat, he attempted to respond.

"W-ha.. What are you talking about?" He gasped out, near frantic.

"Don't be coy with me." The doctor said in his usual forthright manner. "I've seen you watching me, biting your lip and blushing, getting so adorably nervous, like you are right now." He smirked even wider.

Ritsu ducked his head in shame, how long had Hatori known he was watching him? Had he really just called him adorable? Steeling himself, Ritsu slowly raised his head, locking eyes with the older man.

"Yes I have, doctor." He purred, surprising himself. "What are you going to do about it?"

Hatori leapt to his feet, making Ritsu jump, before he cleared the various papers off his desk with a sweep of his hand.

"Get on the desk." He growled out, and Ritsu scrambled to obey, crawling onto the metal surface and perching on the edge, so Hatori was standing between his legs.

The doctor wrapped his arms around him, tugging off the uniform hat he wore before cupping his cheek in one hand, and smashing their lips together. Ritsu moaned into Hatori's mouth, his lips were chapped and he tasted the barest hint of mint. He rested his hands on the doctor's chest as their lips moved against each other, gently at first. Hatori tightened his grip on the young nurse, running his hands up and down Ritsu's back as his kisses grew more and more passionate, eventually leading to him nipping at the younger man's lips, then tracing his bottom lip with his tongue.

They both groaned as their tongues met, swirling against each other. Hatori immediately began a battle for dominance, with Ritsu happily submitting. The older man moved his hands up to grasp at Ritsu's hair, tugging it out of its ponytail before grasping the silken strands. They parted only when air became a necessity; Hatori nipped at the nurse's jaw, before kissing a trail down his neck, biting and sucking at the sweet flesh there. He was determined to mark Ritsu, he wanted the whole world to know that he was his.

Ritsu couldn't stop the quiet moans and gasps that poured out his mouth, he eagerly tilted his head, allowing Hatori more access. The doctor's hands slid down from his hair to his legs, squeezing his thighs before pushing up the tight, white dress. He caressed Ritsu's fishnet-clad thighs, before pushing up the dress. Hatori pulled back, staring down at the black garter belts, he traced them almost reverently.

"Did you wear these just for me?" He rasped, a fascinated look on his face as he snapped the fabric against the succulent flesh of Ritsu's thigh. Panting, the younger man quickly nodded, and an almost feral look of delight quickly spread across Hatori's features.

"Dirty boy.." He purred, shoving the dress up the rest of the way. He took a moment to admire the lace-black panties Ritsu had paired the stockings with, running his hand over the younger man's bulge. The panties were so tight, he could see a perfect outline of Ritsu's cock. He looked lovely, perfectly debauched, the way he was straining against his underwear.

"This excited already?" Hatori asked, loving the way Ritsu blushed. "You must need me so badly.."

Deciding to tease the nurse, he drew back and took a seat, smirking inwardly at Ritsu's look of confusion and frustration. Sliding off the white coat he wore over his suit, he reached down and undid his belt and trousers, finally releasing his erect cock. Hatori was one to talk for teasing Ritsu about his excitement; he had been half-hard since he had first kissed the boy.

Ritsu licked his slips at the sight of the doctor's hard length, he quickly slid off the desk and onto his knees before Hatori; he knew what the doctor wanted him to do, and he couldn't wait. On hand and knee, Ritsu stuck out his tongue and slowly dragged it up Hatori's cock, from to base to head, before swirling it around the tip and taking it in his mouth.

Hatori hissed, fisting his hand in Ritsu's long golden-brown hair. He watched as Ritsu's mouth slowly slid down his length, right down to the base, before slowly drawing back. Hatori grunted at the slow pace, jerking his hips a little to urge Ritsu on. The younger man hummed, and he moaned at the vibrations. Coyly staring up at him through his lashes, Ritsu picked up the pace, bobbing up and down on the doctor's member and occasionally taking him right to the hilt.

Hatori groaned, tightening his hold on Ritsu's locks, and now gently fucking up into his mouth. As the younger man pulled away to lick up his length again, he yanked the boy's head up, fusing his mouth to his own. Their tongues danced, and he groaned at the taste of himself. Hefting the nurse up, he placed him on his desk once more, this time making him lie back on it, with a firm hand.

Reaching up, he swiftly tugged Ritsu's panties to the side, admiring the boy's slim, pink cock. He bent down and took his length into his mouth, making Ritsu arch and cry out. Hatori bobbed a few times, swiveling his tongue around the head before leaning up and fiercely kissing the younger man, nipping at his lip.

He wanted so badly to continue sucking him off, to bring Ritsu to completion with his mouth and taste his come, but there was time for all of that later; now, he just wanted to be inside him. Pulling back, Ritsu watched as the older man threw open his desk drawer, fumbling around inside it for a moment before pulling out a bottle of lube.

Ritsu barely had any time to think about how odd it was that the man kept a bottle of lube in his desk drawer, because suddenly Hatori's slick fingers were sliding over his ass, circling the ring of muscle and stroking. Ritsu felt a slight pressure and instantly relaxed, his head falling back with a moan as Hatori's finger gently entered him, stretching the tight passage.

He pumped slowly, allowing him ample time to adjust, before easing in a second finger. He swirled the digits before finding his prostate, enjoying the way Ritsu clenched around his fingers. Hatori added a third finger, pumping harder, loving the gasps, pants, and various moans that tumbled out of Ritsu's mouth.

"You're so tight.." He growled out, nipping at Ritsu's neck. "Could you even take my cock?"

Ritsu wailed, throwing his head back and clenching around Hatori's fingers so tightly, the doctor almost couldn't move them.

"_Yes!"_ He panted out. "Y-yea, I can take it, oh.." He moaned, positively desperate for the man.

Hatori smirked.

"Well alright then.." He said smoothly.

The doctor carefully extracted his fingers, reaching once more for the container of lube. Pouring some out, he swiftly worked it over his length; there would be no more waiting.

Leaning forward, Hatori rubbed the tip of his cock against Ritsu's ass, loving the way the younger man thrust back against him.

"Come _on.._" He whined, arching his back. "J-just do it!" Ritsu was so ready, he couldn't wait any longer.

With a feral grin on his face, Hatori pushed forwards, slowly entering the nurse. Ritsu groaned, grasping desperately at the doctor, loving the dual sensation of slight pain and overwhelming pleasure. Huffing, Ritsu cried out as the man jerked his hips forward. Hatori groaned, leaning down to bite and lick at Ritsu's neck, before slowly pumping in and out of the younger man.

The pair writhed and gasped against each other, with Ritsu gasping out for the other to go faster. Urged on by Ritsu's breathless pleas, he increased his pace. Thrusting harder and deeper, he reached down and grasped the boy's cock, ruthlessly stroking it and watching Ritsu's eyes glaze over, as he shivered in pure pleasure.

Hatori changed his angle, making sure to hit that spot that made Ritsu cry out every time, groaning out as the younger man tightened around him. Ritsu's eyes rolled back into his head, his mouth going slack as he wrapped his legs around the doctor's waist. Growling, Hatori fucked him harder still, his thighs slapping against Ritsu's ass, never slowing his rough pumping of the younger man's cock.

Moaning in between desperate pants and whimpers, Ritsu arched his back further and further, pressure building in his lower stomach as he got closer and closer to his climax. He clawed at Hatori's back and sides, hugging the man as close as possible to him with his legs.

"H-Hatoriiii, ahh.. I'm gonna.. Ahhh!" Ritsu wailed out as he came; thick, white jets of come spurting all over his stomach and Hatori's hand. He groaned and thrashed, the doctor never slowing down his pace as he relentlessly fucked him, only stopping when the last of his come had leaked out.

Hatori swiftly pulled out of him, shuffling as close as he could before wrapping his hand around his length, furiously pumping his hand as he grasped Ritsu's stocking-covered thigh.

"R-Ritsu, _fuuuuck..!_" Hatori hissed out, his hot come splashing all over Ritsu's cock and stomach, mixing with his own.

Hatori let out a loan groan as his hand slammed onto the desk, fighting to catch his breath as he arched over Ritsu, who lay quite still, his eyes fluttered shut. Panting, Hatori slumped back into his chair. He watched breathlessly as Ritsu moaned, before slowly pushing himself up onto his elbows. At the sight of both their come pooled on his dress, he grimaced.

"Hatoriiiii!" He whined, glaring at the older man. "You know how hard it is to get this stuff out! Couldn't you have aimed somewhere else?"

Grumbling, he tugged the dress over his head, tossing it in a corner of Hatori's home office.

"I can't take it to the dry cleaners.." He scowled. "Damnit, this was expensive!"

"Mmmm, it was worth it though." The doctor hummed, as he tugged Ritsu into his lap.

Rolling his eyes, Ritsu leaned in and pecked the doctor on the cheek, before snuggling into him.

"Hm, it was." He purred. "We should roleplay more often. Any other fantasies you have, Dr. Pervert?"

Chuckling, Hatori pressed a kiss to Ritsu's forehead before leaning back, a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Well, I can think of a few.."

**The End.**


End file.
